Lelouch Turned Luka
by Mokuren no Ken
Summary: 2 years after the death of Emperor Lelouch, two mysterious figures land on Suzaku's doorstep. Could it be... LelouchxSuzaku


A/N: This was one of my weird dream inspiration stories. I don't own Code Geass, because if I owned every single manga I liked, I'd always find a way to make it yaoi. Tell me if you like, so… R&R peoples!

If there had been any onlookers at the graveyard that rainy afternoon, they would have spotted two figures standing before a brand new grave, on for which there had just been a funeral that morning. One figure was male, tall, with brown hair. He was Suzaku Kururugi, the Japanese who had joined the Britannian army even though his father was the former prime minister of Japan. The other figure was shorter, with long wavy light brown hair. If anybody had seen her face, they would have recognized her as Nunnally vi Britannia, one of the princesses of Britannia. Holding hands, the water logged pair stood silently, staring down at the grave.

"I miss Lelouch already. Why did he have to choose to take his own life?" Nunnally looked up at Suzaku.

Glancing down forlornly, Suzaku answered the girl he knew so well, the sister of his best friend and enemy. "You know why, Nunnally. Lelouch and I made a promise. He said he would bring all the hatred upon himself, and once he died all the hatred in the world would die along with him."

Nunnally stared down at the grave of her brother. "I know, but I wish I could have spent more time with him. I wish he wasn't Zero. I wish he never had the Geass. I wish I didn't have to become Viceroy. I-I wish you had been able to stop him! I wish I had spent more time with him and Sayoko. Peaceful times." Silent tears dripped down her face, mingling with the rain.

Staring forward, Suzaku nodded. "Me too."

_2 years later…_

After Lelouch's death, Suzaku and Nunnally started living in the same house with Sayoko. The house was provided by the Britannian government. After Lelouch did, the Britannian Empire decided to let Area 11 regain the name Japan. Nunnally had been Empress for a while, but she returned the throne to Schniezel so she could live a normal life. At least, a _more_ normal life.

"Suzaku! What do you want to eat for dinner?" Nunnally had taken a hobby to cooking, helping Sayoko with household chores. She was now taller, and her hair had grown so that it almost reached her ankles. She hadn't cut it since that day.

Suzaku bent over the railing, peering down the stairs. "I don't care. Just make something, I'm starving." As if to prove his point, his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Fine!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Looking through the peephole, Suzaku saw two people, one tall, one short. One of them had long-ish medium length dark blue hair and jade eyes. Judging by build, that was probably a guy. The other person had long green hair, wearing a short t-shirt and shorts-a character he knew very well-C.C. If C.C was here, that meant…

Suzaku slowly opened the door, wide enough for them to enter, which they didn't do just yet.

The blue haired figure grinned, albeit a forced one. "Hey, Suzaku!"

Lelouch sat on the couch, holding ice to his wound. He frowned. "You didn't have to slap me that hard."

Suzaku crossed his arms and glared at Lelouch. 'Well, _you_ didn't have to make it seem like you were dead and suddenly appear on our doorstep two years later."

Lelouch help his hands in surrender and grinned. Suzaku briefly noticed that he smiled and joked more that he did when he was Zero. He had always been hiding something then. He wondered if this would be how Lelouch would have been like if he had not had the Geass. As if he knew what Suzaku had been thinking, Lelouch's grin grew wider. "I actually don't know what happened myself. One minute I was bleeding too hard to live and the other I was lying on soil staring at the stars. I had felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I felt-happy. Not at all revengeful." At this, Lelouch closed his eyes.

Suzaku leaned in. "Lelou-"he started.

Lelouch's eyes snapped open. "Oh, right. My name is Luka Barvoldi now. Definitely more inconspicuous than Lelouch vi Britannia, don't you think?

Rolling his eyes, Suzaku replied. "Fine, _Luka_, How'd you meet up with C.C again?"

Lelou-_Luka_ shrugged his shoulders. "She just found me. I was avoiding crowds and was hiding in an alleyway when she appeared."

"Can you not talk about me as if I weren't here?"

"Sure C.C. It's not like we were gossiping though. We almost forgot you were here because you didn't say anything. That's the price of being silent!" Luka joked. Turning to Suzaku, he continued. "So, how are everyone at school and everyone that was in the Black Knights?"

"Everyone at school's fine. Everyone in the student council was kind of in shock when I 'killed' you. The Black Knights are disbanded. Kallen is back at Ashford. I don't know where Ohgi, Tamaki and everyone else are. Of course, it's not like I even knew most of them. I was on the Knights of the Round, remember?"

Dropping his voice, Luka moved on. "How's Nunnally doing?"

"She's fine. With her sight and use of legs back, she's just like any other teen. Of course, aside from the fact that she's a princess of Britannia and was Empress for a while until she stepped down so she could live a normal life."

"And Zero?"

"Well, 'Zero' announced that now that Emperor Charles and Lelouch were dead, and that Area 11 had regained the name Japan, there was no need for the Black Knights and Zero. But if more disasters like Charles happened, Zero would be back."

Luka leaned back. "That was a good idea. Who knows hard it would be to conceal that you're Suzaku Kururugi while as Zero. You're not as heartless in a way. I assume it's been working though? Since of course, you're just lounging around here and not as Zero."

Suzaku nodded. Grinning, Luka went on. "Then everything's going smoothly. One more thing, can we stay here a while?"

This time, it was Suzaku's turn to grin. "Of course! Nunnally will be ecstatic! Of course, if she doesn't slap you at first sight like I did." Both Suzaku and Lelough chuckled, and C.C just continued sitting there, ignoring the two idiots, wondering if they would get her some pizza later.

A/N: Well, that's it, so review if you like. Review even if you don't like, I don't care. Scratch that, I do care. I love all you peeps, so hope I can finish the second chapter sometime this year! I hate school… Tell me if you like this story. I'm not that sure about it.


End file.
